The Sohma clan
by J.F.C
Summary: When Mizuki reveals to Naruto, the reasons behind the villager’s disgust on him—Naruto decides to leave the village, not knowing that this decision would make him meet the Sohma’s clan, the clan that would make him change his life forever. N&Fruit Basket
1. Chapter 1

This is another story that I have been working on, I hope you like it.

Summary: When Mizuki reveals to Naruto the reasons behind the villager's disgust on him—Naruto decides to leave the village, not knowing that this would cause him to meet the most secretive and weirdest family of all time, and change his life forever in the process. As you can see this would be a Naruto and Fruits Basket crossover.

Notice: Naruto and Fruit Basket are not mine, I'm just borrowing them to create my own stories. Oh well, up with the story.

-a-

It was the middle of a forest and we could see a desperate Naruto, running as fast as he could, with a giant scroll at hand. He was hopelessly trying to stop his tears from going down his face as he had learned the truth behind Konoha's special ways of treatment against him, after he was told by one of his Sensei's. "So they hate me because I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." Cried Naruto in a low voice, as he continued to jump throughout the tree branches. "So the reason behind this long time hatred against me was because I had him inside of me." He sadly continued, as he made flashbacks on his mind of what had happened.

-b-

--Flashback--

Naruto was currently shouting at Iruka-sensei of the awesome jutsu he had learned from the giant scroll, so he could pass the gennin text.

Iruka winded, with what he had heard. "Naruto, who was the one responsible of telling you this."

Naruto was now confused. "What do you mean Iruka-sensei? It was Mizuki-sensei of course."

If you couldn't notice Iruka's sudden shock before you could clearly see it now, as his face had turned completely pale from that revelation. "Naruto." He began in a low voice, after he managed to recover a little bit. "Naruto, are you sure."

"Yes."

"Now Naruto, hand me over the scroll—I fear you have been tricked into stilling that forbidden scroll so Mizuki could rob it from you more easily." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Mizuki? Mizuki trick m—"

"So here you are."

"What?!" Said Iruka, after he turned his face to the unexpected voice that had interrupted Naruto, and when he did—he couldn't stop himself from going even more paler. There, right there in front of him, was Mizuki—one of his close friends. 'So it was true.' "What are you doing here Mizuki?"

Mizuki just ignored him, as he gave his complete attention at Naruto. "Naruto please give me that scroll. Whatever Iruka has told you, they are all lies, he is the traitor over here that wants to still the scroll—not me!"

"Wha—" Naruto said confused, as he began to turn his face back and forth, between both his sensei's, while making a few steps back to make some distance from them.

"No Naruto! He is lying to you, don't give it to him!" Instantly yelled Iruka, as he was now afraid that Naruto might give the scroll to Mizuki, after he saw that Naruto was also afraid of him by making those steps to get as far away from him as well.

"He is the liar Naruto, he is the real traitor! So please hand over the scroll to me!" claimed Mizuki once again.

Naruto was terribly confused, he was almost about to loose it with this current situation, but at the end he managed to control it. "No."

"Wha—" Both sensei's surprisingly exclaimed from his sudden outburst.

"I will not give you the scroll, Mizuki—Iruka-sensei has always being my friend, and I can't believe he has done this."

After saying this, Iruka could only sigh with relief as he now knew that Naruto wouldn't willingly give that scroll, that contained all the forbidden jutsus of the village, to Mizuki. Mizuki was another matter, as Iruka turned his face to look at him to only turned completely surprise, and also a little bit confused, of what he saw. He saw Mizuki madly laughing at Naruto. 'What are you planning, Mizuki.'

"Friends?!" Mizuki mockingly began. "Sure you are stupid Uzumaki Naruto or should I say **KYUUBI!**"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Naruto said confused.

"MIZUKI, you know that's forbidden!!! We are not allowed to say anything about this!!!" Iruka yelled at him, not knowing that it had only increased Naruto's desire on the matter.

Mizuki only ignored him once again, as he then continued with his claims. "Do you know why the villagers hate you so much Naruto?" He asked, making Naruto give his full attention by the origin of the question.

"Mizuki, NO!!!" Yelled Iruka once again, just to be ignored, again, as Mizuki continued.

"Because you're the **KYUUBI!!!** You're the nine tail fox who attack us twelve years ago, and killed most of our families that day." He said, making Naruto's eyes to open up in shock with the sudden info. "You might pretend to be just a boy that the Yondaime used to seal the demon, but we now better—you are the demon!!! You are just waiting for the right moment to trick us all, and kill us all—not that I care now, as I'm not longer part of this village."

'This is why all of those villagers have been treating me this way, because I'm the Kyuubi.' Thought Naruto while he tried to sink in this information, as he couldn't stop himself now, from tears to appear, and to go down his face.

"Mizuki, you now he is not the Kyuubi!!! You now he—" Iruka began to yell, as he was then stopped by Mizuki's smirks—that then turned into laughs.

"Iruka, you do know how to make a person laugh, we both know that you hate that demon," pointing at Naruto, "as much as all those villagers in the village—for killing your parents."

"I-I…" When Iruka was about to make his response, Naruto just couldn't bear to handle this any longer—he left.

"If you think you can escape from me that easily, _demon_, you're wrong!!!" Said Mizuki when he noticed that Naruto had left, he instantly tried to go after him, but was then force to stop from going any further by Iruka.

"You're not going anywhere, Mizuki." Said Iruka after he had appeared right in front him, with a kunai pointed at his neck, which was immediately intercepted by Mizuki's own kunai, stopping it from going any further. "I'm not going to let you do anything to Naruto."

-c-

"Mizuki and those villagers are wrong—I'm not the Kyuubi." Began Naruto, while he still continued running (jumping) throughout the tree branches. "He is sealed inside of me…this is all the Yondaime's fault, all my misery wouldn't have happened if he wouldn't have sealed that beast inside of me!!!" Yelled Naruto, as he had discovered the truth behind Mizuki's words, a while ago, after he had made his escape from them. "But even if those villagers want to see me as the demon, that doesn't mean that they can keep me here as their personal punching bag." He said, as he continued throughout the forest, until he found himself facing with one of the sides of the gigantic walls that surrounded Konoha. He made sure to wait until a grouped of ninjas would had passed around just recently just to be sure that no other group would pass at the right moment that he would have jumped over the wall and continued on his way on leaving this village.

-d-

It has been four days, since Naruto had left Konohagakure and we could now see him thrown on the green floor of a near cliff. He was completely tired from running non-stop the passed three days, as he was trying to get as far away as possible from Konoha. He was sure that by now, they should had already send a couple of their assassins after him, as he was now considered a missing-nin.

Naruto's body was face down at the moment; by the way he had thrown himself to the grass, but even with his tiredness he managed to turn himself around, looking face-up. As he turned himself over, he found himself facing the moment that would change his life forever.

From his position, he saw a young man's face staring at him, with orange hair and brown eyes. When Naruto look into his eyes he could have sworn that he had seeing those eyes changing into slits, just before his body won over him and made him loose his consciousness.

--Chapter Ends--

-e-

So this is the end, of the first chapter of this story. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter 2, I hope you like it, and thanks for the reviews.

-a-

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto to himself, as he had just woken up from his slumber only to find that he was currently resting inside a tent covered up in a sleeping bag. "And how the hell did I get in here?!" He continued, as he then looked around and noticed that there were two more sleeping bags beside him. 'So I'm not the only one in here.' He thought, as he took off the sleeping bag from over him, and then stand up, and left the tent.

-b-

When he was outside the tent, the first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by giant pine trees that seem to spread from miles from his point. 'So I'm currently right on the middle of another forest area.' He thought, as he then turned his looked at his front where he saw a young man, of like his 20s, with dark gray eyes, and grayish colored long hair, with a ponytail at the end, and wearing a simple gray kimono.

The young man was currently seating there, in a near tree, with his eyes closed, meditating, with a 'cat' Kanji been formed by his hands. "I see that you have finally awakened." Suddenly said the young man, without changing his posture.

"Y-Yeah." Began Naruto, rolling his eyes. "Can you please tell me where the hell am I?"

The young man just raced an eyebrow, as he opened his right eye, looking at him deeply in the eyes. "Don't you know where you are?"

Naruto look at him confused. "What do you mean? Of course not!"

The young man just made a sigh, as he lowered his eyebrow, and opened his other eye. "You were found by my son, in a near cliff, with your body all worn-out."

"Huh?"

"Were you been chas—" Tried to asked the young man, as he interrupted by an upcoming yelling voice.

"KAZUMA!!! KAZUMA!!!" Another young man forcefully made his appearance with his shouts, as he was seeing now running up to them.

As Naruto turned his look to the sudden shouter he was stunned to see that the person that was yelling at this other guy, apparently named Kasuma, had the same face from last time. 'So that wasn't a dream…but then.' He turned his look at them, and saw that they were currently talking to each other. 'What happened at that time, with his eyes, was that real or not?' He continued to ask on his head, but he quickly dismissed it, as just tricks on his mind for been exhausted at the moment.

"So I can see that this kid has finally decided to join us?" Said the orange hair guy with a smirk, as he had ended his conversation with his father and turned his attention at him.

"Huh? Hey…What do you mean by that?! Yelled Naruto, at him. "And I'm not A KID!!!I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE BEST NINJA THERE IS!!!" He continued with clear fury in his eyes.

"Are you saying that you are the best ninja from Konoha?" The young man asked, after hearing Naruto's claims, and already seeing Naruto's hitai-ite symbol, which Naruto still hasn't removed or scratch.

Naruto murmured at the beginning, which Kazuma noticed, but then managed to collect himself, and answer. "You better believe it!!!"

"JAJAJJAAAAJAAAAA!!!!" You could instantly hear young man's laughs, as he was making a fun of Naruto. "Did you hear that Father? This little kid is the best thing that Fire Country's most powerful village has to offer."

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY THAT I'M NOT A KID!!!" Naruto yelled, once again, as he then turned confused, as he had suddenly received a late info. "WAIT!!! DID YOU SAY HE WAS YOUR FATHER!!! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE AS YOU BOTH HAVE CLOSELY THE SAME AGE!!! AND ALSO YOU, DON'T GET ME WRONG, BUT YOU LOOK ENTIRELY DIFFERENT.""

Kazuma just smiled at this, as it was very common that people think that he was more younger than he actually was. "Don't start thinking he is actually my cousin or anything, because he is actually far more older than you think," he began making Naruto's eyes to widened, "in fact he is actually entering his 40's right now." Said the young man after that.

"WHAT?!!!"

'Why the hell did you have to say that Kyo?' Kazuma thought, with a sweat drop clearly on his fore head, after this revelation. "Well I'm not actually Kyo's birth parent, but I did raced him…so I'm in fact his real father." He said calmly, while rubbing the orange guy's hair.

"Kyo's?" Naruto repeatedly said confused, while looking at them.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce ourselves with all this sudden fighting. I'm Sohma Kazuma and this is my son Kyo." He said, while robbing the orange guy's hair even more at the mention of his name.

"STOP THAT ALREADY!!!" Kyo yelled, as he couldn't stop himself from feeling enraged, and jump to the side, as he couldn't let someone else see him in his 'weakened state'.

'What was that?' Naruto asked to himself, as he had sworn he had seeing that Kyo guy with a furry cat tail and ears, when he had jumped to the side, but he quickly dismiss it as another trick from his imagination.

Kazuma smiled again at this as he looked at Kyo, who was currently folding his arms over his chest with a frown clearly on his face. 'Is very rare for you to not wanting me to pet you like this, I guess you don't want him to know...anyways', turning his look at Naruto, 'there's something more to this kid that what he is showing us, and I'm going to make sure to figure out what that is.' "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes."

"Before my son came here, there was a question that I tried to ask you that I wasn't able to finish." Kazuma began. "Why where you there, in that state, in the first place? Where you been chased?"

Naruto wasn't surprised that they will ask him about this, but he didn't wanted to talk about this now. Instead, he just turned his look into the green floor, without saying a single word. Thus, telling Kazuma immediately that he must be right. "So are you been chased because of this scroll?" He asked, as he had suddenly taken out a scroll with the Kangi of 'forbidden' in the middle of it.

Naruto eyes widened as he saw the giant scroll that was currently in Kazuma's hand. "Hey!!! that's my SCROLL!!! He yelled, as he instantly made a charge at him to retrieve it. "Grugh!" He groaned in pain, after receiving a hit on his stomach that force him to disengage from his original plans.

"You won't attack my father!!!" Said Kyo, with his madden voice, after he had hit Naruto's stomach with his knee.

Naruto couldn't see Kyo's, now more clearly obvious,cat's traits if it wasn't because he was currently yelling also at him. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HITING ME LIKE THIS?!!! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!" He yelled, as he quickly rose out from the floor and ran out to him.

Kyo's rage only exploded even more after hearing Naruto's claims, as he then started yelling as well. "AH YEAH, LET SEE YOU TRY!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TINY LITTLE SQUIRT!!! YOU WONT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING TO ME!!!" He said, as he also charged at him, beginning a brawl between them.

Kazuma could only sweat drooped at the current scenes that were now in progression, as he was now watching his son and a kid that was apparently a missing-nin from Konoha , fighting with each other. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said with a calm, collected voice. "Sohma Kyo."

"Huh?" Both of them suddenly stopped, and turned their faces at him, to only be welcomed by wooden long stick that hit them both in their cheeks, in the process, and send both to the back.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!" Yelled Naruto, from the green floor, as he was now fully mad at them.

"Hmm." Kyo, only murmured from his side, as he rubbed his cheek and didn't say a word, but you could clearly see that he was not content either.

Kazuma only sigh as he then turned his look at Naruto. "This is just a little punishment I'm giving you both, for losing control, and starting a fighting with one another."

"Punishment?! What do you mean punishment? You can't give me punshment? And nevertheless, he was the one who started it?" Naruto finished by pointing at Kyo, who responded by rolling his eyes.

"Yes I do."

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto confused.

"That from this moment on, I do have the power to give you any type of punishment or penalties that I want." Continued Kazuma with his calm, collected voice.

"NO YOU DON'T!!!" Yelled Naruto at him in a firm voice, after hearing that.

"Naruto, you see this?" Kazuma asked, showing the forbidden scroll in his hand in the process. "I already know that this scroll is not yours and that you stole it from the Hokage's office." 'A scroll containing such amazing powerful jutsus can only be located near the most powerful ninja of the village.' He thought, making a smirk at the end. "That's really a big achievement for a kid like you." Naruto wanted to yell at him that he wasn't a kid, but decided to keep his mouth shut this time. "This is the reason why you're currently considered a missing-nin, and why my son fined you in that condition yesterday, as you were running from Konoha with this powerful scroll." Concluded Kazuma with a smirk. "This is also the main reason why I'm telling you that I do think that I do have the authority over you, because if you don't obey me, I would make sure to send word to Konoha and they will appear here and send you back to their village as their full body prisoner or as a head."

Kyo was currently seated at the top of a near tree, quietly listening the conversation of his father and this _'kid'_ . He had to admit that he was surprised with his father's new process, and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't interested on knowing what his father was planning out of that kid.

"But don't get me wrong Naruto." Said Sohma Kazuma, after seeing Naruto's face looking down at the floor. "I'm not interested in using you like this, in fact I am more interested in helping you—I want you to be my new ninja student."

"Wha-What do you mean?!!!" Asked Naruto confused.

"Ninja student?" Said Kyo while jumping down to the floor from his current position, surprised and confused, with this sudden development from his father.

"What you heard Kyo...are you listening Naruto?" Kasuma said turning his look at him. "I want you to be my student like my son here is, and train with me—actually, I'm currently here, in the forest mountains of Lighting Country, as a routine training between him and I, but I can expand it into another person." He commonly said.

"I don't kno—"

"JUST ACCEPT ALREADY, DAMMIT!!! Yelled Kyo, as even though he definitely was furious and didn't like the sudden development, he was also getting pretty annoyed with how long this was taking.

Naruto look down into the floor, as he wasn't sure what decision to take, but it was kind of obvious if you look at it further, in the first hand he could choose not to take it, and this guy would send those Konoha ninjas back in his track, and in the second hand he would be trained. "I…I accept."

Kazuma only smiled after hearing those words. 'Uzumaki Naruto…I know that there's something more from you than this scroll, but even if I have to violate our clan rules I will make sure to figure what that is.'

--Chapter Ends--

-c-

This is the end of chapter two, I hope you like it.


End file.
